A Wilted Rose
by EchoNightshade1027
Summary: Just another Tauradonna fanfic out there.
1. Chapter 1

1

 **Blake Belladonna**

Sun and I got ready to infiltrate the White Fang, getting our weapons and leaving to the large camp in Mistral. We got train tickets and took seats near the front. Sun looked at me. I was still sleep deprived of the night before and he must've noticed this.

"Blake?" he said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked.

I shook my head in response.

"Me neither," he said, "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"I don't know." I said, "But we still need to do this, for the good of everyone. The White Fang used to be a force of change. But now, it's terrorizing innocent people."

I looked outside the window, eying the many cherry blossoms that were in bloom. It reminded me of the time...

"Are you going to be okay?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied but I knew there was nothing that could erase the time I was a part of the White Fang.

"Could I get you two something to drink?" asked one of the waiters.

"Just water," said Sun.

"Tea," I said.

"Okay then." he said and he walked off.

There weren't many people on the train. I only saw a small family on our right and a few others in another spot. The train compartment itself wasn't that big. There were just a few waiters going around, collecting everyone's orders. The waiter gave us our drinks, then the train stopped. Some got off and some got on. Now, the train wasn't as empty. Sun continued to talk with me for the entire ride which I wasn't exactly fond of, but I'd listen.

"Last stop!" called the train operator, Sun and I got up. We made our way into the forest. Though I was stationed in Forever Fall, I'd come here at times, but not as often since it is the main camp for the White Fang. Then, I saw the camp.

I watched the White Fang camp carefully. It seemed most of them were outside, guarding the camp if any intruders were to come.

"So," said Sun loudly, "How are we going to get in?"

"Be quiet, Sun!" I muttered angrily.

"Sorry!" he said, as noisily as before.

At this point, some of the White Fang were able to hear and I doubt I could ever get in there quietly with Sun seeing as he's always so boisterous. I gave him an agitated look then he stopped talking.

"We're going to have to fight our way in," I said as I could see no other way to do this.

"Got it," he said. He started to make his way to the camp and I raced after him.

One of the members saw Sun and I. He warned the others who soon surrounded us. Then we fought. Sun used staff to attack them while I distracted them with my semblance. Using my gun, I shot down four of them, but more reinforcements came. Sun used his nunchucks in a way that shot his victims while he twirled them around in the air, while I used the string which was connected to my gun to shoot them down. More came and we were outnumbered greatly, but I wasn't going to give up so easily. I used my sheath and my sword to attack most of them, but they were upon us. I saw Sun's aura crack slightly, then I came to his side, helping him against the many members. He used his semblance to attack many of them at the same time then, someone's flail hit me hard and my aura was depleted greatly. I don't know how much longer we could keep this up. Then Sun was trapped by the White Fang Lieutenant's chainsaw.

"Sun!" I shouted.

"If you do anything, he dies." said the Lieutenant.

"What are you doing?!" someone shouted and I recognized his voice instantly. It was Adam.

2

 **Adam Taurus**

"Blake!?" I shouted. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen Blake since the fall of Beacon a few months earlier.

"Adam." she said.

"Do you know him?" asked a person I've never met before. He had blonde hair and wore a white shirt and jeans, I already knew I didn't like him.

Blake nodded.

"Why are you here?" I asked angrily.

"I needed to do something about you and all of this!" Blake said, gesturing to the rest of my followers.

"Don't you see Blake? I've only made us stronger." I said, "We are doing the best we can to-"

"To what?" Blake asked, "Don't you see that these people were using you and the White Fang as an army? Is this really what you wanted?"

"Silence!" I shouted.

Blake stood there, her weapon still in hand. Was she right? Of course not.

"Put your weapon down." I barked, but she didn't obey. So I decided to threaten her, "Lieutenant."

The lieutenant started up his chainsaw and Blake dropped her weapon at once.

"No!" she cried.

"Stop," I commanded, "Keep the prisoner!"

"No! Don't take him, Adam!" Blake said, "Sun!"

The boy struggled but didn't escape.

"Leave, Blake," I told her, I hated to see her this way, I hated to see her suffer.

"But-" she cried, I stopped her, "I said go!"

"No, please." she said, "Adam?"

I didn't know how to respond but the way she spoke... I didn't want to lose her.

"I said-" I started but she cut me off, "Take me."

"What?!" I shouted.

"I said. Take me instead of Sun, please Adam," she begged.

"Blake, no! You can't do this! You can't leave me!" the blonde screamed.

"I can and I will. Sun I want you to tell the others, you need to go. Go find them." she said to him.

"Let him go." I barked at the Lieutenant and he shoved the monkey off, keeping Blake in his clutches.

"Now leave this place and don't come back." I said darkly and he ran off, "He's a lot like you, Blake, always running. That must be why you love him."

"I don't-" I cut her off, "Sure you don't. Come here, my love."

She looked at the floor, "Just bring me to my cell."

I locked her up and she sat the small prison. This didn't feel right.


	2. Chapter 2

3

 **Blake Belladonna**

I watched as Adam paced around the tent. I had a faint memory of a time when I was younger, of the young boy I had once known as a child, the boy I had fallen in love with, the one who promised peace. This wasn't what that boy promised. He achieved this by war and hatred.

"You have a new outfit," he said.

His remark took me by surprise, I couldn't say anything, not that I would anyway. There was a short moment of silence before he spoke again, "You were never one for speaking, were you?"

I just looked at him, unresponsive.

"Well, that's too bad, since you're going to be here for a long time." he continued.

I shook my head.

"Sun and Ilia are coming and they have followers," I said in a defiant, strong way and I thought of Weiss. I remember when I first met Weiss, how I thought of her as some petty girl who took things for granted, but the more I got to know her, the more I realized how strong she is and how her defiance makes her powerful.

"You don't think I'm prepared for that?" Adam asked, "I have half of the kingdoms' fanus on my side and with Salem, there's no chance of you winning."

I had no idea who Salem is, but that didn't matter.

"Is this how you plan to accomplish everything, through spite and hatred?" I asked. Yang. Strength. Adam wasn't like her. Adam didn't actually gain strength, he just used his hatred. Yang was strong where Adam isn't, she's brave and sometimes reckless, but she's strong.

"It's worked so far, my love," Adam said.

"What happened to the Adam who wanted peace?" I asked, "What happened to the Adam Taurus I fell in love with?"

"I'm still here, my love," Adam said. There it was again, he called me 'his love'. After all this time, did Adam still love me? If he did, why did he do this? He continued to speak, "And I am doing my best to create the world I promised you."

"I never wanted something like this." I said, looking around at the various weapons and equipment stored inside the tent, "I never wanted a world where people feared the faunus, not a world where people thought of us as monsters. I wanted equality, I wanted peace."

Purity, Ruby. Ruby would've wanted peace, she would've wanted the stories in her books to go well and always end in a happy ending. I guess that's what I wanted now, I wanted my fairy tale to have a happy ending, but doesn't everyone?

I continued, "But if people like you, you do these things to yourselves. If you hate humanity, humanity will hate you in return." There was a small moment of silence which I took advantage of, I stared at Adam's mask when I said this, trying to make out the eyes behind the beast of a man, "Why do you still wear that mask? Is it to hide from the people who hate you? From the people who fear you?"

"Shut up!" he roared and he walked out.

Liberation, me.

4

 **Adam Taurus**

I clenched my fists as I walked outside from the small tent. Who did Blake think she was?! Questioning my authority?! The nerve of her- I'm overreacting. She asked a simple question, really, why I wear my mask and I thought she already knew the answer, humanity wanted to make monsters of us, so we became the monsters they feared. But she asked another question, "Is it to hide from the people who hate you? The people who fear you?" I never gave her an answer. But why would she think that?! After all the things I've done, how could she think that I'm a coward?! After all the innocents I've slain. After all the rallies I've held. After all the hatred I've invoked on others. After all the people who I've caused to suffer. After all the terror. After all the screams. After all the fear. After all the hate… How could I be afraid, when I'm petrified. I'm terrified of the things I've done. I'm horrified by seeing the people I've murdered. I'm afraid of the screams and the terror and the hate and the fear and the suffering. I'm scared of becoming a monster.

"High leader," the lieutenant said, he scared me half to death, the feeling as if someone could see my own thoughts terrified me, I needed to act strong and brave, "We have cargo from the latest dust shipments in Atlas."

"Bring it here," I commanded.

There were multiple fanus carrying the large boxes of cargo. I still had no idea why that Cinder Fall wanted this much dust, but she was always a mystery and I wouldn't disobey her since she's so powerful and could end my life and countless others so effortlessly.

"Good." I said, examining the crates, "Now you will deliver it to the source we discussed."

The lieutenant nodded and led the faunus away from the camp. I continued to take in a view of Mistral. It was as elegant and pretty as always. Too bad it would be destroyed just like Vale was.


End file.
